1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to display apparatus and method. More particularly, embodiments relate to display apparatus and method for providing a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional display devices convert a received image to a 3D image using one of the following methods.
In general, upon receiving the image, the display device determines a depth value by analyzing the received image and creates 3D images for left-eye and right-eye images based on the determined depth value. Alternatively, the display device determines the depth value per object by analyzing frames of the received image and estimating an edge of the object in each frame, and creates 3D images for left-eye and right-eye images based on the determined depth value.
However, such conventional 3D image conversion methods cannot obtain the uniform depth value, or cannot precisely detect the object in each frame. In addition, when adjusting the depth value estimated per object, the conventional 3D image conversion methods take much time to determine whether to adjust the corresponding depth value and to adjust the depth value according to the determination.